Usagi & The Outer Senshi
by SorrowfulAyame
Summary: What if Usagi stood up to Mamoru when he was being so mean to her during the Crisis of the Black Moon Family? What if the Outer Senshi arrived before they were supposed to? What if Usagi quits and joins the Outers? What if everyone goes to the future?
1. I Quit!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
First of all, I don't own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and all related characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Rated R for language, but no hentai.  
  
Second of all, this has a bizarre twist to it. I set this story during the Crisis of the Black Moon Family. Mamoru broke up with Usagi because of his nightmares. I had the Outer Senshi, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto in my story because I *really* like the Outer Senshi! They're wicked cool! Besides, it's my story, and I can make it anyway I want!  
  
Oh, and one more thing: Haruka and Michiru are not an item. I know they are in the manga, but in my story, their not, ok? Deal with it! Just kidding! Don't sue me! No, really, I'm broke! I spent all my money when I cloned Mirai Trunks! (Long story). And no, you can't sue me for him! He's mine! I made him! I own him!  
  
Mirai Trunks Clone : Tigerlily! There you are!...What are you doing? What is this?  
  
Tigerlily :I was.writing a fanfiction.  
  
MT :Fanfiction? But your disclaimer.it's all wrong.  
  
Tigerlily :Um.no it's not.  
  
MT :Yes it is. You're supposed to say you don't own the characters of DBZ. What is this Sailor Moon stuff?  
  
Tigerlily :Long story, Mirai. Tell you what. Take a seat, and enjoy the story, ok? I write other fanfiction besides DBZ you know.  
  
MT :Well, ok. What could it hurt?  
  
Tigerlily : Anyway folks, enjoy, and for the last time, keep your eyes off my Mirai!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi & The Outer Senshi Chapter One : I Quit!  
  
"Look out Sailor Moon, you Odango!" Mars cried as Sailor Moon stood frozen in the youma's path of attack.  
  
Suddenly Tuxedo Kamen leapt unto the scene, picking up a still paralyzed Sailor Moon, and leaping to safety with her in his arms.  
  
"Thank you, Mamo-chan." Sailor Moon murmured.  
  
"I told you not to call me that anymore, Usagi! I told you, it's over between us!" Tuxedo Kamen growled at Sailor Moon as he set her down on the ground.  
  
"Now hurry up and finish the youma so we can all go *home*!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted angrily again. Sailor Moon shook her head to rid herself of the tears coming to her eyes. She nodded, more to herself than anyone around her.  
  
"Moon Scepter ELIMINATION!" Sailor Moon cried. The youma instantly turned to dust.  
  
"Chibi-Usa! Is she alright?" Sailor Moon asked Tuxedo Kamen, who now held the little girl protectively in his arms. Even through the mask he wore, Sailor Moon could see his eyes narrowed in anger at her.  
  
"She's fine, no thanks to you! Where *were* you Usagi?! She could have been killed! You are so irresponsible!" Tuxedo Kamen spit out at Sailor Moon. The senshi of the moon was barely able to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"I'm.I'm sorry, I just-" Sailor Moon began.  
  
"That's just it Usagi! You're always sorry!" Tuxedo Kamen said, glaring at her. He looked down at the unconscious pink-haired child in his arms.  
  
"I'll take Chibi-Usa home. She'll be safer-" Tuxedo Kamen began.  
  
"THAT'S IT! I've had enough of this *Mamoru*! I don't know what happened between us, but I'm *sick* of playing the love-sick fool! I don't know how you could have simply stopped loving me overnight, and frankly, I don't give a damn anymore! You want to take Chibi-Usa home, that's fine with me! But I don't ever want to see *you* again! Ever, Chiba! I don't care if a thousand beings stronger than Beryl attack my house! I don't want to see your face ever again! I don't know who I was kidding! Believing we'd always be together, that we were *destined* to be together! It obviously wasn't enough to keep up together a thousand years ago on the Moon, how could it be now? I'm through with destiny!" Sailor Moon cried as Tuxedo Kamen and the senshi stared at her in shock.  
  
"Sailor Moon, don't be stupid. You just need-" Mars began, but was cut off as Sailor Moon turned ice cold eyes on the senshi of fire.  
  
"One more thing; as far as Sailor Moon is concerned, I QUIT! You all seem to think I'm not cut out to be a senshi in the first place, so let me do you all a favor! I'm sure Sailor Mars will make a better leader anyhow! Seeing as how she's wanted to be leader since she joined the team! Here's your chance, Rei!" Sailor Moon said, her eyes burning with the fire from her very soul.  
  
She felt so alone and lonely since he beloved prince stopped caring for her. She felt so betrayed since her supposed 'loyal' senshi had turned their backs on her in the past few days. She'd had enough.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. You all can forget about Princess Serenity. I refuse to be her any longer. All I get is pain. Well, not anymore! She no longer exists, and as far as I'm concerned, she died on the Moon. From now on, I'm Usagi Tsukino, and no one else!" With that, Sailor Moon detransformed, tossed the locket at the feet of the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen, turned on her heel, and walked away, leaving the stunned group of senshi and one Tuxedo Kamen in her wake.   
  
"You guys, I think we should talk to her." Ami Mizuno said as she looked at the blonde sitting on the other side of the lunch room.  
  
"Yeah, I think we all were a little mean to her. She's been through so much. Especially with what's happening between her and Mamoru. Something must be up." Makoto Kino said, bitting into her muffin.  
  
"If only Rei would lighten up and give her a break every now and then." Minako Aino said, glancing at Usagi as she set with her friend Naru.  
  
"You guys, I think we should talk to her after school. I'm sure that if we just talk to her, everything will be just fine." Makoto said, smiling in Usagi's direction.   
  
Meanwhile, Usagi was barely paying attention as Naru rattled on about her newest crush. She was too busy thinking to herself about what had happened last night.  
  
It's just not fair! I mean, that annoying brat Chibi-Usa always gets her way! But why? What is it about her that's so special? And why is Mamoru always taking her side? Even the Senshi are taking her side lately. No one even listens to me anymore! If they had, they'd know that the reason I was late last night was because I ran into some new Senshi. If the others had only listened, they'd know that!  
  
Usagi sighed deeply as she smiled at Naru and nodded to look like she was paying attention to her close friend. She hated hiding things from Naru, but what else could she do? She couldn't very well discuss senshi business, with someone who didn't even know she was a senshi in the first place.  
  
I'll stop at Setsuna's place on my way home. I'm sure she'd listen to what I had to say! But should I tell the others that there are new Senshi?   
  
"Usagi! Usagi, wait up!" Usagi turned around at the sound of her name. When she saw who had called her, she frowned, but waited for the girls to catch up anyway.  
  
"Hey! Listen Usagi, we all wanted to apologize for what happened last night. We should have stood up for you. You must have had a good reason for being late, but Chibi-Usa was in danger and we really needed you." Makoto said. Usagi suddenly turned to look at her 'friends' with ice in her crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but you *didn't* stick up for me, did you? You didn't even give me a chance to explain! *And* you didn't say anything when *Mamoru* was yelling at me either! Forget it guys, I'm not blind! I know what you're up to, AND IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!" Usagi cried out as she turned on her heels and continued towards Setsuna's place.  
  
"Usagi." Minako started.  
  
"Forget it! I quit, remember?! Don't bother asking me again! I'll see you around sometime." Usagi said as she turned the corner ant left three puzzled Senshi behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. New Senshi?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
First of all, I don't own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and all related characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Rated R for language, but no hentai.  
  
Second of all, this has a bizarre twist to it. I set this story during the Crisis of the Black Moon Family. Mamoru broke up with Usagi because of his nightmares. I had the Outer Senshi, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto in my story because I *really* like the Outer Senshi! They're wicked cool! Besides, it's my story, and I can make it anyway I want!  
  
Oh, and one more thing: Haruka and Michiru are not an item. I know they are in the manga, but in my story, their not, ok?  
  
Also, like I said before, you can't have my Mirai Clone. I know he's a hottie, but I created him, and that makes him mine.  
  
Anyway folks, enjoy the story, and for the last time, keep your eyes off my Mirai! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi & The Outer Senshi Chapter Two : The Outer Senshi  
  
"Usagi! What brings you here?" Michiru Kaiou asked as she opened the door to the huge condo. Usagi smiled warmly at her newest friend and ally before entering at Michiru's suggestion.  
  
"I was on my way home from school, and I thought I'd stop by. If that's alright, of course." Usagi said as she smiled again. Setsuna Meio entered the room as Usagi looked up at the tall, green haired woman.  
  
"Of course, it's alright, Princess. We're always happy to have you. So what brings you here?" Setsuna said as she offered some tea to Usagi.  
  
"Well I was wondering if I could join you guys." Usagi said as she lowered her eyes to look at the beige carpet.  
  
Aren't things going well with the Inner Senshi?" Setsuna asked. Usagi jerked her head up in surprise.  
  
"How do you know about the Inners. Setsuna?" Usagi asked. Setsuna's warm smile soothed Usagi's troubled heart, for a moment anyway.  
  
"We know all about them. So what happened?" Haruka Teno'e asked as she stood in the doorway.  
  
"Things are terrible.but I don't want to talk about it." Usagi said, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.  
  
"Are things alright between you and the Prince?" Setsuna asked, concern written on her face.  
  
"I *refuse* to talk about *him* right now! I could care less about Mamoru Chiba right now!" Usagi cried, fire in her eyes.  
  
"I take that as a 'no'." Haruka said sarcastically.  
  
Suddenly Usagi broke down into tears. Immediately the three women wrapped their arms around Usagi in an enormous hug, doing their best to comfort the heartbroken Princess. Usagi broke down and told them everything, and two hours later, Usagi was on her way home, feeling better after talking with her new friends.  
  
  
  
On her way home, Usagi suddenly got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew instinctively what it meant.  
  
"A youma! Not again! I *did* say I quit the Sailor Senshi, but I'm a part of the Outer Senshi now! Besides, I can't just stay here while some innocent people may get hurt!" Usagi said to herself as she darted to a nearby alley.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" Usagi's transformation only lasted a few seconds, and she was Sailor Moon again. But this time, she wouldn't be fighting along side the Inner Senshi, the Outers were her family now.  
  
As she rushed to fight the youma, Usagi failed to remember that Mamoru always felt her transformations, no matter where he was, and no matter how far away from her. As soon as he felt it, he transformed, called the other Senshi for backup, and headed in the direction of the youma attack. There was no way he was going to let anything happen to his beloved Usako, dreams or no dreams!  
  
  
  
"Hold it right there, slime ball! I am Sailor Moon! The champion of justice! And in the name of the moon I shall right wrongs, and triumph over evil; and that means *you* ugly!" Sailor Moon cried as she pointed at the *disgusting* youma infront of her.  
  
"You pitiful Moon brat! You don't stand a chance against me!" The youma hissed as it spewed a blast of acid out of its mouth. Sailor Moon just barely dodged the blast.  
  
"Eww! Gross! Why are all you youma's so disgusting lately? Are you *trying* to make me sick?! Eww, eww, eww, eww!" Sailor Moon made a disgusted face as the youma tried to blast her again. But this time she wasn't so lucky. The blast was dead on target, until Tuxedo Kamen pushed Sailor Moon to the ground. Unfortunately, she landed *hard* on her ankle. She cried out in pain as she hit the ground, and winced as she tried to get to her feet, whimpering in pain. The youma saw its chance and started to attack again.  
  
"Uranus World SHAKING!"  
  
"Neptune Deep SUBMERGE!"  
  
Uranus's electrical attack struck the youma, and Neptune's further weakened it. Just then, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus appeared.  
  
"What the.*more* Senshi?! Who are you?" Mars asked Sailor Uranus.  
  
Uranus started to face the other Senshi, but quickly turned away when she saw Pluto make her way over to Sailor Moon, kneeling down to attend to Sailor Moon's injuries.  
  
"Pluto?" Uranus cried as she and Neptune raced over and knelt next to their fallen princess.  
  
"She'll be alright, Uranus. I believe she sprained her ankle though. Sailor Moon? Can you here me? Princess, we need you to finish off the youma." Pluto said gently.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen, realizing his beloved princess was hurt, tried to get to her. But Uranus and Neptune rose to their feet to block his path.  
  
"Who are you? Let me through!" Tuxedo Kamen cried angrily at the two Senshi.  
  
"You've caused enough damage, Endymion. I *doubt* Serenity wishes to see you right now!" Uranus said as she glared at the Prince of Earth.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen stepped back a bit surprised. How did she know who he was? Did Usako tell them? Who exactly were these new Senshi? And *why* the *hell* wouldn't they let him near his Princess?!  
  
"If you know who I am then I demand you let me through! That is an order!" Tuxedo Kamen cried angrily as Uranus and Neptune frowned at him.  
  
"You miss understand, Prince. We take orders from her highness, Princess Serenity. And as it stands, she made it very clear that she wants nothing more to do with you. Pity too, because it seems that you were the one who made the same announcement to her a few weeks before hand." Neptune said.  
  
"Pluto?" Uranus asked over her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, Uranus, I am trying as we speak. Sailor Moon? Princess? Please, only you have the power to destroy the youma." Pluto said. Sailor Moon raised her head to look at Pluto then nodded slowly.  
  
As Pluto held her up, Sailor Moon powered up, then released her attack on the still dazed youma.  
  
"Moon Scepter ELIMINATION!" Sailor Moon cried out, her face a mask of pain as her ankle started to throb in agony.  
  
As soon as the youma was turned to dust, Sailor Moon collapsed into Pluto's arms. Neptune and Uranus glanced back at Pluto worriedly.  
  
"Is she going to be alright, Pluto?" Neptune asked.  
  
"Hai. She just fainted. We'll take her back to my place to care for that ankle. After a little rest, she'll be fine in a few days." Pluto said quietly.  
  
"Oh no, you don't! For all we know, you three could be working with the Dark Moon Family! We are *not* letting you take Sailor Moon anywhere!" Jupiter cried, advancing towards Uranus and Neptune, who were still holding back a *very* pissed off Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"You needn't worry about Serenity, Sailor Jupiter. The Princess is one of us now. She's safer with us anyhow." Pluto said calmly.  
  
"*Excuse* me, but Sailor Moon is our leader! She belongs with us!" Mars cried angrily.  
  
"Really? Aren't *you* the one who wants to be leader so badly, Mars? Besides, what kind of friends would turn their back on their Princess? The very Princess they where sworn to *protect*?! Looks like you were doing a hell of a job tonight!" Uranus cried.  
  
"Usako's parents will be expecting her home soon. Please, let us take her home." Tuxedo Kamen said calmly, but still with the slightest bit of anger in his voice.  
  
"I really don't think you of all people have the right to call her that any longer, Tuxedo Kamen. She's made it crystal clear to us that she doesn't wish to see you anytime soon." Neptune said, glaring at the masked man.  
  
"Uranus, Neptune! Enough! Let's leave them to their thoughts. We must care for her ankle. Let's be on our way." Pluto said, picking Sailor Moon up as she called on her time staff to create a portal.  
  
Neptune and Uranus nodded before disappearing through the portal after Pluto and Sailor Moon. The other Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen tried to reach the portal before it closed, but were too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. ChibiUsa's Origin

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
First of all, I don't own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and all related characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Rated R for language, but no hentai.  
  
Second of all, this has a bizarre twist to it. I set this story during the Crisis of the Black Moon Family. Mamoru broke up with Usagi because of his nightmares. I had the Outer Senshi, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto in my story because I *really* like the Outer Senshi! They're wicked cool! Besides, it's my story, and I can make it anyway I want!  
  
Oh, and one more thing: Haruka and Michiru are not an item. I know they are in the manga, but in my story, their not, ok?  
  
Also, like I said before, you can't have my Mirai Clone. I know he's a hottie, but I created him, and that makes him mine.  
  
Anyway folks, enjoy the story, and for the last time, keep your eyes off my Mirai! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi & The Outer Senshi Chapter Three : Chibi-Usa's Origin  
  
"Where am I? What happened?" Usagi asked as she started to come to.  
  
"You're safe, Princess. You sprained you ankle in the battle last night. We brought you here." Setsuna said as she continued to wrap the ace bandage around Usagi's swollen right ankle.  
  
"Thanks Setsuna. You guys barely know me, but yet you're being so kind to me. Thank you." Usagi said as she smiled at the green haired woman that was gentle wrapping her ankle with the utmost care.  
  
"We know more about you than you might think, Usagi. You'd be surprised at what Setsuna alone knows." Haruka said as she came into the room, a cup of tea for both Usagi and Setsuna in her hands.  
  
"Thank you." Usagi said as Haruka gave her the tea. She took a sip, then turned to face Setsuna.  
  
"What does she mean, Setsuna?" Usagi asked curiously. Setsuna lifted her head to glare in Haruka's direction, who made a hasty retreat as soon as Setsuna's eyes locked onto her own.  
  
"I am the Guardian of Time, Princess. It is my duty to protect the gates of time. I have seen all that *has* happened, and all that *will* happen." Setsuna said, choosing her words carefully.  
  
"If that's true, then you're the one who sent Chibi-Usa to this time, aren't you?" Usagi asked as Setsuna sighed. There was no use in hiding the truth from Usagi.  
  
"Yes, it's true, Princess. I sent her here for her own protection. But there is a lot more to her than what you might imagine. Please, tell me, what do you know about Chibi-Usa? What have you already figured out?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Well, we know she's from the future. She's far from her mother and father, and that she seems to be someone of great importance to the Dark Moon Family, and that they want her very badly. But we don't know why exactly." Usagi said.  
  
Setsuna took a deep breath, and let out a long sigh. She knew that Usagi was destined to learn the truth sometime, but she had thought maybe it wouldn't be til much later.  
  
"Chibi-Usa is from the future city of Crystal Tokyo. She is also known as Small Lady. She is the Princess of Crystal Tokyo and is the key the Dark Moon Family seeks. If Prince Dimando or his allies should capture Chibi-Usa, the she will be used against the King and Queen. The Dark Moon Family will be able to destroy Crystal Place and all of Crystal Tokyo. Worse still, if they decide to turn her over to their dark side, then she will be unstoppable. She has great power, even for such a small child." Setsuna said. Usagi looked at the senshi of time in wonder.  
  
"Setsuna? What are you saying? Chibi-Usa's a Princess? But how? How is that possible?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Chibi-Usa....Small Lady....is the daughter of the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo as I've already said....King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity. She's....*your* future daughter, Princess. I realize this comes as a shock- " Setsuna began.  
  
"A shock?! You're kidding, right? Chibi-Usa? *My* daughter?! But I'm only fourteen! She can't be...it's impossible-" Usagi cried.  
  
"You're *future* daughter, Princess. She had yet to be born." Setsuna said.  
  
"Gee, that makes me feel *so* much better Setsuna. For crying out loud! Chibi-Usa's my...my....by Kami! So that's why she first told us her name was Usagi." Usagi said.  
  
"Yes. She was named after her mother, before she became Neo Queen Serenity." Setsuna explained.  
  
"I...I....I" Usagi stammered.  
  
"Princess...? Are you going to be alright?" Setsuna asked.  
  
Usagi stared at Setsuna for a minute, realized that Setsuna wasn't joking, the rolled her eyes in the back of her head as she fainted.  
  
  
  
"Did you tell her?" Michiru asked as Setsuna walked into the living room. Setsuna nodded her head.  
  
"And?" Haruka asked.  
  
"She fainted."  
  
"Well, what do you expect? You tell a fourteen year old girl that she has a daughter and that the guy she's currently 'pissed off' at is the father. And you don't expect her to faint?" Haruka asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Well, Setsuna wouldn't have needed to tell Usagi is *someone* hadn't blurted it out to Usagi, Haruka." Michiru said calmly.  
  
"Sure, blame everything on me!" Haruka said, plopping down on the couch. She turned to face the others.  
  
"So what do we do now, Setsuna? Will this interfer with our mission?" Haruka asked.  
  
The senshi of time looked towards the room Usagi was sleeping in. She sighed deeply after a few moments before turning to face her companions.  
  
"No. We'll continue our mission as planned. We've come to far to stop now." Setsuna said taking a sip of tea.  
  
"And what of the Princess?" Michiru asked.  
  
The three Outer Senshi looked towards Usagi's room again, not really knowing what course of action to take.   
  
Usagi woke up, feeling the throbbing of her ankle.The she remembered what she had heard from Setsuna. Was it really true? Could she actually be Chibi-Usa's mother? The child's future mother anyway?  
  
That did explain a lot at least. The child's hair style, the child's looks, the way she acted. It was strange, everyone had thought Chibi-Usa was a lot like Usagi. It would seem that her future daughter was a lot like what she used to be like when she herself was Chibi-Usa's age.  
  
But what about Mamoru? Setsuna had said that Chibi-Usa was the daughter of Serenity and Endymion. So that meant Chibi-Usa was his daughter. Mamoru was her father. So what exactly was Usagi supposed to do?  
  
She was so angry with Mamoru lately, she really didn't was to speak with him at all. But Usagi felt it was only right to tell Mamoru what she knew. But would he believe her? What if he didn't want anything to do with her anymore? Did she even care?  
  
Yes. Usagi did still care for Mamoru. She knew that now, deep down in her heart. But did Mamoru feel the same way? If he did, then why was he being so cruel to her lately? When they had first met, sure he had been mean to her, but nothing like this. Sure he used to pick on her hair, her clumsiness, her grades, anything and everything he could think of to pick on her about.  
  
But that was before. Things were different. Very different. Which made everything so much worse. Now it was like he truely hated her. But why? What did she do wrong? And more importantly, could she fix it? Could she fix everything? And should she tell Chibi-Usa?  
  
No! If Chibi-Usa knew that *Usagi* was her mother, then surely the little girl would only be disappointed and ashamed. The little girl adored her mother, that much Usagi could tell, by the way Chibi-Usa cried out in her sleep. She must have been dreaming about her mother, Neo Queen Serenity. But if Chibi-Usa loved her mother so much, wouldn't she love Usagi equally in this time?  
  
Most likely not.  
  
The little girl believed her mother was perfect. The Neo Queen was beautiful, regal, graceful, loving, and just so absolultely perfect in every way. Usagi was not, not yet anyhow. She had a while to grow into the Queen she was destined to become. And nothing would make Chibi-Usa see that Usagi and her mother were one in the same.  
  
"Once again I am haunted by the name Serenity. I realize now that it's my destiny, and I can no longer fight it. But will I ever be strong enough to prove the others wrong? To prove that I can be a great leader?" Usagi asked herself.  
  
Usagi sighed as she started to get up. She winced in pain as she remembered the youma attack. She bit her lip as she struggled to her feet, reaching for the crutches Setsuna had left for her. She decided she needed something to eat, seeing as how the growling coming from her stomach was getting to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	4. Explainations

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
First of all, I don't own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and all related characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Rated R for language, but no hentai.  
  
Second of all, this has a bizarre twist to it. I set this story during the Crisis of the Black Moon Family. Mamoru broke up with Usagi because of his nightmares. I had the Outer Senshi, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto in my story because I *really* like the Outer Senshi! They're wicked cool! Besides, it's my story, and I can make it anyway I want!  
  
Oh, and one more thing: Haruka and Michiru are not an item. I know they are in the manga, but in my story, their not, ok?  
  
Also, like I said before, you can't have my Mirai Clone. I know he's a hottie, but I created him, and that makes him mine.  
  
Anyway folks, enjoy the story, and for the last time, keep your eyes off my Mirai! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi & The Outer Senshi Chapter Four : Explainations  
The Senshi had no idea here to even begin to look for their in jured leader and Princess. Ami had been trying to figure a way to find Usagi, but there was some kind of magical energy blocking her computer.  
  
"It's no use guys. The Mercury computer can't get a lock on her. It seems that those Senshi have more power that us, they created some kind of magical barrier, and I can't get through it." Ami said as she put her computer away. The other's sighed in defeat and frustration.  
  
"We have to find her! What if they are working for the Dark Moon Family? They could just be using her to get to the crystal!" Rei cried as she slammed her fist on the counter.  
  
"Rei, calm down. We'll get her back, don't worry. She'll be fine." Makoto said, trying to calm the fiery priestess.  
  
"No! Usako was hurt in that last battle! If she doesn't get the proper medical attention, they she could be seriously injured if she tries to fight again! And I know my Usako. If someone is in the slightest bit of danger, she'll do everything in her power to help, no matter how much pain she may be in!" Mamoru cried angrily as he pictured Usagi collapsing into Pluto's arms from the previous night. And those two senshi that wouldn't let him pass, Uranus and Neptune! His princess had been hurt, and the three of them hadn't let him near her!  
  
"Mamoru. We want to know what's going on, and the truth. You obviously still care for her, so you can't lie to yourself, or us. Tell us what's been going on." Makoto said, turning her attention to Mamoru. After watching his protest last night, and this recent outburst, there was no *way* he could pretend he didn't care for Usagi anymore.  
  
"There's nothing to tell. I'm doing what I must to protect her." Mamoru said, wincing as he remembered the nightmares.  
  
"Mamoru, please. Enough is enough. Don't you see? By distancing her from yourself, you are only causing her more pain. And you mustn't want that. You love her, we can see that. So tell her." Ami said.  
  
"I......" Mamoru began, wondering if maybe it would be wise to tell them about the dreams. He looked at the girls, and he realized they were right. He'd lost her a thousand years ago on the Moon, he wouldn't lose her again.  
  
  
  
"Usagi! What are you doing out of bed?" Haruka cried as Usagi limped into the living room.  
  
"You should be resting, Princess." Setsuna said as she stood beside Usagi.  
  
"No, I have to see the girls. I was going to go see Mamoru, but I'm still mad at him. It's hard to say if I will ever forgive him for the way he's been acting lately." Usagi said, narrowing her eyes slightly.  
  
"Princess, I can not allow you to go out in your condition." Setsuna said, eyeing Usagi's ankle warily.  
  
"I have to, Setsuna. Believe me, I'm greatful for everything you guys have done for me, but I have to go see them. If I don't let them know I'm alright, they'll freak out. At least, they *used* to before Chibi-Usa arrived. They may pay more attention to *her*, but they still have a right to know I'm ok." Usagi said.  
  
"If you must go, we understand. But *I* must insist that we go with you. You are very vunerable in your state. Should a youma attack or something, we'll be there to protect you." Michiru said, placing a hand on Usagi's shoulder. Usagi smiled at the senshi of the seas and nodded.  
  
"Alright then, we'll all go. Besides, I'm kind of hungry, we can stop at the arcade for something to eat on the way there." Usagi said as she smiled at the others.  
  
  
  
"Usagi! You're alright!" Minako cried as she leapt up to hug her friend. Usagi was almost knocked off her crutches.  
  
"Actually Minako, I have a swollen *ankle*. I wouldn't say that I'm alright." Usagi said as Michiru helped Usagi to Rei's bed to sit down.  
  
Against the Outer Senshi's protests, Usagi had insisted on going to Rei's temple. She knew that the girls would most likely be there, so it was logically the best place to go. Thankfully, Mamoru was *not* at the temple, but all the Inners and Chibi-Usa were.  
  
"Puu!" Chibi-Usa cried the second Setsuna walked into the room. The pink-haired child nearly tackled the senshi of time in a huge hug, as Usagi smiled to herself, seeing that her future daughter was safe and sound.  
  
"Chibi-Usa? You know who these women are?" Minako asked the girl as Chibi-Usa smiled and nodded.  
  
"Hai. Auntie Setsuna is the one that sent me to the twentyth century. She....." Chibi-Usa suddenly grew silent as she looked up at Setsuna, who nodded her head at the child.  
  
"It's alright, Small Lady." Setsuna said, smiling warmly at the child.  
  
"Oh, ok. Anyway, Auntie Michiru and Auntie Haruka guard my mother and father's kingdom from outside forces. Auntie Setsuna is very close with my mama." Chibi-Usa said.  
  
"Is that so? What do you mean, your parents' kingdom Chibi-Usa?" Rei asked the little girl.  
  
"Small Lady, why don't we go and get an ice cream, hmm?" Setsuna asked, taking Chibi-Usa's hand.  
  
"Just a minute! What does she mean, her parents' kingdom? Does that mean she's a princess? Who are her-?" Makoto began to asked, looking at Setsuna.  
  
"Usagi can fill you all in on the details. Besides, I haven't seen Small Lady since she arrived, and I'd like to know how she's been doing. You understand of course, Usagi?" Setsuna asked as Usagi smiled at the green haired senshi.  
  
"Hai. Have fun you two." Usagi said as Chibi-Usa turned to sick her tongue out at Usagi.  
  
"Ha ha! I'm getting ice cream and you don't get any!" Chibi-Usa teased as Usagi only smiled at her.  
  
"Come on now, Small Lady." Setsuna said as she and the little girl left, heading for the nearest ice cream parlor.  
  
"What was that all about, Usagi?" Minako asked as Usagi set her crutches against the wall to her right.  
  
"First of all, you all should know that I'm still upset with you guys. The only reason I even decided to come here was to share some new information about Chibi-Usa with you." Usagi said as the Inners bowed their heads in shame as they remembered the way they'd been treating Usagi in the last two weeks.  
  
"Anyway, as you know, these two, and Setsuna, are the new Sailor Senshi. Haruku is Sailor Uranus, Michiru is Sailor Neptune, and Setsuna is Sailor Pluto. Pluto is the Guardian of Time, and Setsuna's the one who sent Chibi-Usa here from Crystal Tokyo." Usagi explained.  
  
"Crystal Tokyo? What's that?" Ami asked as Usagi turned to face Haruka and Michiru, as they smiled at her and nodded.  
  
"Well actually, no one knows more about Crystal Tokyo than Setsuna, but since she isn't here, I guess either Haruka or Michiru will have to explain it to you guys." Usagi said.  
  
"Crystal Tokyo is the future city of Tokyo in the 30th century. It is ruled by the King and Queen, and Chibi-Usa is, as you've already heard, their only daughter. She is the princess of Crystal Tokyo, which is why the Dark Moon Family wants her so. They will be able to use her against her parents in exchange for the kingdom. The King and Queen don't only rule of Crystal Tokyo, but the entire planet as well." Michiru said.  
  
"Crystal Tokyo has been under attack from the Dark Moon Family for some time now. Not too long ago, in their time, they released a powerful attack on the Crystal Palace. Unfortunately, Chibi-Usa had run off just before the attack, and the Queen had left the safety of the Palace to look for her. She was completely defenseless to the attack." Haruka said as everyone else besides her and Michiru listened on in silence.  
  
"You never told me this." Usagi said in horror as Michiru turned sad eyes to the blonde girl.  
  
"I'm sorry. We just didn't want to frighten you." Michiru said.  
  
"The Senshi used their powers to protect the Queen just as the attack was about to hit her, but unfortunately, it encased her in an unbreakable quartz shell, inside which, the Queen fell into a deep slumber. She rests now inside the heart of the Crystal Palace, within the safety of it's sheilded walls as the Senshi use their power to now keep the Palace protected at all times." Haruka said.  
  
"The King was injured in the attack, but thankfully, was otherwise alright. However, he stays by the Queen's side day and night, hoping for her to awaken, but sadly, to no avail." Michiru said quietly.  
  
Tears began to brim at the corners of Usagi's eyes as the words sank in. Setsuna had *never* mentioned any of this to her before. Now she supposed it had been for her own good, but still.....  
  
I never knew how much Chibi-Usa must have gone through. That poor child, to see her mother, trapped, sleeping with no hope of waking. And her father.....Oh Mamo-chan. Usagi thought sadly.  
  
"How horrible." Minako whispered.  
  
"We never knew how much Chibi-Usa has truely suffered. But I simply must ask, who are the Senshi to whom you refer?" Ami asked.  
  
"Yeah, I thought *we* were the only Sailor Senshi on Earth. Are their more? Besides you guys I mean." Makoto said.  
  
"Guys, think about it. It's in the 30th century. They'd have to be our descendants or something, right?" Rei asked, looking at Haruka.  
  
"No. The Senshi that protect the Royal Family and Crystal Tokyo are your future selves. Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus." Haruka said.  
  
"But.....four? What do you mean four? What about Sailor Moon? What about Usagi? What happens to her?" Rei asked as she looked at Usagi, who was still visibly shaken by what she'd heard before.  
  
"Sailor Moon no longer exists in Crytal Tokyo-" Michiru began before the four Inner Senshi suddenly cut her off, still staring at her in complete shock and disbelief.  
  
"No. It's impossible!" Minako cried.  
  
"What do you mean she doesn't *exist?!*" Makoto cried out.  
  
"What do you mean?! What the hell happened to her?!" Rei cried, jumping to her feet.  
  
"There is no need for Sailor Moon in the future-" Michiru began before she was cut off again.  
  
"No need?! How can you-" Makoto began.  
  
"There is no need for Sailor Moon during Neo-Queen Serenity's reign. The Earth is at peace, or at least it *was* before that damn Dark Moon Family attacked us!" Haruka cried, slamming her fist into her other hand.  
  
"Neo-Queen.....Serenity? Are you saying.....?" Rei began as she looked over at Usagi. The other three Senshi were speechless as they too looked over at the blonde sitting in the corner, thinking deeply about what had been said long before, about the attack.  
  
"Yes. Neo-Queen Serenity is Usagi's future self. Which is why I assume she's taking the news of the initial attack so badly. Princess? Are you alright?" Haruka asked, looking at Usagi with concern. Usagi's head snapped up, surprised at being spoken too, and smiled inspite of herself.  
  
"I'll be fine, Haruka. I'm just a little shooken up, I suppose. I'll be alright." Usagi said.  
  
"Wait a minute. If Usagi is the future Queen, then, would that mean the King was.....?" Minako asked quietly as she looked at Michiru.  
  
"Yes. Mamoru." Michiru said.  
  
"Hold on a second here. Let me get this all straight. Usagi is a queen in the future, right?" Rei asked as the two Outer Senshi nodded.  
  
"And Mamoru is the future king?" Makoto asked as the two nodded again.  
  
"Then if Chibi-Usa is the daughter of the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo as you said before, then wouldn't that make them.....?" Minako asked, looking at Usagi.  
  
"Yes. Usagi and Mamoru are Chibi-Usa's parents." Michiru said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Four voices cried at the same time.  
  
"Usagi, did you know about this?!" Makoto cried when she recoved. Usagi nodded quietly.  
  
"WHAT?!" The Inner Senshi cried again, just before they all fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Questions Answered And More Arise

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
First of all, I don't own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and all related characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Rated R for language, but no hentai.  
  
Second of all, this has a bizarre twist to it. I set this story during the Crisis of the Black Moon Family. Mamoru broke up with Usagi because of his nightmares. I had the Outer Senshi, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto in my story because I *really* like the Outer Senshi! They're wicked cool! Besides, it's my story, and I can make it anyway I want!  
  
Oh, and one more thing: Haruka and Michiru are not an item. I know they are in the manga, but in my story, their not, ok?  
  
Also, like I said before, you can't have my Mirai Clone. I know he's a hottie, but I created him, and that makes him mine.  
  
Anyway folks, enjoy the story, and for the last time, keep your eyes off my Mirai! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi & The Outer Senshi Chapter Five : Questions Answered and More Arise  
"I can't believe this!" Rei cried astonished.  
  
"Imagine, *our* Usagi, a Queen!" Ami said amazed.  
  
"I can't believe she's Chibi-Usa's mother!" Makoto cried as Usagi blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"I can't wait to see Mamoru's face when he finds out we've been protecting his daughter all this time!" Minako said with a laugh.  
  
Usagi's face suddenly paled.  
  
"No! I mean.....we can't tell him." Usagi said as she lowered her eyes to look at the floor.  
  
"And why not, exactly? He has a right to know, Usagi. She *is* his daughter too, you know." Minako said.  
  
"Well.....I, um.....I can't.....I mean, I don't....." Usagi began, her face growing redder my the second.  
  
"I believe what our blushing Princess means, is that she doesn't know how to tell Endymion." Haruka said as Usagi glared at her.  
  
"What about Chibi-Usa? Shouldn't we tell her?" Ami asked as Usagi turned to look at her frantic.  
  
"No, we can't! She'd.....well, we just can't. She'd be too ashamed and embarassed if she learn to the truth." Usagi said, looking at her feet sadly.  
  
"What are you talking about, Usagi? You're her mother, why would she be embarrassed about that?" Minako asked.  
  
"That's just it, Minako. Because *I* am her mother. You know how she feels about her mother. She adores her. She's so.....*perfect*.......and well, I'm just not. I'm far from perfect. Just because I'm destined to grow up to be Neo-Queen Serenity, it doesn't mean anything now. She and I are nothing alike." Usagi said.  
  
"That's not true, Odango. And you should know that." Rei said with a kind smile.  
  
"I don't know." Usagi began.  
  
"Then don't try. Just trust us on this one, ok? You're a great friend, and I know we haven't said as much lately, but it's true. And we're sorry." Rei said as Usagi nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry. You're right. I just didn't know what to do, everything was so confusing with Chibi-Usa. But since we know what we're up against with the Black Moon Family, and now *why* they want her, we can protect her better." Usagi said.  
  
"I just don't understand why you don't want to tell Mamoru. I think he should know." Minako said.  
  
"No! He just.......he can't.........he just can't." Usagi said sadly as Rei raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Is this about they way he's been acting lately? Is that why?" Rei asked.  
  
"Of course! We're sorry, Usagi, we should have seen that before." Minako said as Usagi looked at her confused.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Well the reason you don't want to tell Mamoru is because you don't think he loves you anymore, right? Is that it?" Makoto asked as Usagi frowned at the tall brunette in confusion.  
  
"I don't-" Usagi began.  
  
"Usagi, listen, it's not what you think. Mamoru been acting like a jerk lately to.....well......in his way to try to save you." Rei said with a chuckle as Usagi looked at her frowning.  
  
"Wha-" Usagi began slowly.  
  
"It's true. Last night, after the attack, he told us about these horrible nightmares he keeps having. Basically, he sees you die and he can't save you." Rei said softly.  
  
"But I don't understand. You mean like memories form the Silver Millenium?" Usagi asked as Rei shook her head.  
  
"No. They're of the present, well, of the future anyway. Your guys' wedding day, and something terrible happens and the ground crumbles away beneath your guys' feet, and you are separated from him and......I don't know.....but you vanish in a blinding flash of light or something like that, he said, and he can't save you. Then, this voice warns him to stay away from you, or you really *will* die." Rei said solemnly.  
  
"I.......how could......I don't understand....." Usagi said softly in shock. He still loved her. He really did.  
  
"Wait a minute. You guys mean you don't know who's been sending the Prince these nightmares?" Haruka suddenly asked curiously.  
  
"You mean you do?" Usagi asked as Haruka nodded, then began to chuckle to herself.  
  
"It's ironic. It would seem that the Prince is having nightmares that have been sent to him by none other that King Endymion." Haruka said with a laugh.  
  
"Is that true?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yes, it is. Though it's not as funny as Haruka thinks it is." Michiru said with a soft scowl at her cousin, before sighing and looking at Usagi.  
  
"If that's what's been going on, I think I have to think this over to myself before I decide whether or not I'll tell him about Chibi-Usa." Usagi said.  
  
"Tell who about me, Odango Atama?" Chibi-Usa asked coming into the room with Setsuna.  
  
"No one, Chibi-Usa. How was your ice cream?" Usagi asked as Chibi-Usa smirked at her.  
  
"It was *really* good. And you didn't get any!" Chibi-Usa said as Usagi smiled in spite of herself as Haruka and Michiru exchanged a look with Setsuna.  
  
  
  
{The Next Morning}  
  
"So, what are you going to now, Usagi?" Makoto asked as she and Usagi sat in the empty arcade, sipping on cokes. Motoki was in the back, working on a shipping order.  
  
"I don't know. I know I should at least tell Mamo-chan what I know, but still.....I just don't want him to think......I mean.......it's not like the future is set in stone, right? I guess what I mean is that I don't want him to think he's stuck with me, you know? I don't want this to affect how he feels about me in anyway." Usagi said.  
  
"Give yourself a break, would you? On second, though, you nearly almost did. Take it easy I mean, ok? Look at yourself. You've been so caught up with this new Senshi business, as crazy as *that* sounds, and then this new development with Chibi-Usa too? And you're dealing with all this *and* a sprained ankle! You're not too heavy for me to sling you over my shoulder and drag you outta her, you know." Makoto teased.  
  
"Thanks, I think." Usagi said with a smile.  
  
She sighed as right, it had been a lot. Maybe she did need to take it easy.....after all, that throbbing in her ankle couldn't be a good sign.  
  
Usagi winced as she tried to get up out of the booth, but to no avail. Makoto was just about to lend a hand when she noticed the tall, black haired man enter the arcade, looking around for his best friend Motoki.  
  
"Umm......Usagi, would you like some help?" Makoto asked, paying half her attention to the blonde infront of her and the dark haired man that suddenly seemed to notice the two of them, and was heading their way.  
  
"No.....I think I can.....do it.....just......give me a......a minute......" Usagi gasped out as she winced in pain, before effectively giving up and plopping back into the cushion of the booth.  
  
"Or not." Makoto added.  
  
Usagi shot her a death look, before it quickly turned into a pleading one when she realized that unless Makoto did help her, she would be stranded in that booth for who knows how long.  
  
"Stupid ankle." Usagi said.  
  
"What some help, Usagi?" A man's voice asked gently behind her.  
  
Usagi practically jumped out of the booth, only to fall back down as wave after painful wave of agony washed over her.  
  
"Owwwwww! That was *so* not a good idea! Owww!" Usagi whimpered, reaching to rub her swollen ankle, but was beaten to it as Mamoru carefully lifted her ankly in his hands and started massaging the injury soothingly.  
  
"You just jumped onto it too soon. It was going to hurt Usagi, that's only expected. But it should be ok now. At least, as much as it can be expected to be." Mamoru said as Usagi blushed in spite of herself.  
  
"Thank you. It does feel better." Usagi said.  
  
"You think you can walk?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Well.....I don't really know....I couldn't seem to get up out of the booth in the first place, but as far as walking, I've got my crutches." Usagi said.  
  
"Well, that's because I offered, but *NOOO!* Usagi wanted to do it on her own! Honestly! Now I see where Chibi-Usa-" Makoto began, before her eyes widened and her mouth clamped shut as soon as Usagi narrowed her eyes in warning at the tall brunette.  
  
"What was that about Chibi-Usa? Did you guys learn anything new about her? Do you know where she came from? Do you know who she is?" Mamoru cried astonished.  
  
"Well.....um, you *could* say that Mamoru....." Makoto began.  
  
"MAKOTO!" Usagi cried.  
  
"Usagi? What's going on?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"No, Mamoru, what makes you think that?" Usagi asked sweetly as Makoto started giggling behind Mamoru.  
  
"Spill Makoto." Mamoru said, turning around.  
  
Makoto smiled charmingly as she took a sideways glance towards Usagi, then eyed the sliding glass doors of the arcade warily.  
  
"Well.....um.....Mamoru.......I believe that's between you and Usagi.....you know......kind of a family thing....see you two later!" Makoto cried as she raced towards the door, making a hasty retreat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Who Says Senshi Can't Have Fun?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
First of all, I don't own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and all related characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Rated R for language, but no hentai.  
  
Second of all, this has a bizarre twist to it. I set this story during the Crisis of the Black Moon Family. Mamoru broke up with Usagi because of his nightmares. I had the Outer Senshi, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto in my story because I *really* like the Outer Senshi! They're wicked cool! Besides, it's my story, and I can make it anyway I want!  
  
Oh, and one more thing: Haruka and Michiru are not an item. I know they are in the manga, but in my story, their not, ok?  
  
Also, like I said before, you can't have my Mirai Clone. I know he's a hottie, but I created him, and that makes him mine.  
  
Anyway folks, enjoy the story, and for the last time, keep your eyes off my Mirai! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi & The Outer Senshi Chapter Six : Who Says Senshi Can't Have Fun?  
"MAKOTO!" Usagi cried as she watched Makoto disappear out the sliding doors of the arcade.  
  
Great! Way to go, Makoto! She did this on purpose! I know she did! And I'm injured too! She has no heart! I'll get her for this! Just wait! Right when she least expects it-..... Usagi's thoughts were cut short when she noticed Mamoru staring at her curiously. She slowly raised her eyes to meet his.  
  
"What did she mean by that, Usagi?" Mamoru asked, one eyebrow raised as he stared at Usagi.  
  
"Mean by what?" Usagi asked innocently.  
  
"By, and I quote 'it's between you and Usagi' and 'kind of a family thing'.....?" Mamoru asked suspiciously.  
  
Usagi made a mental note to herself to kill Makoto the next time she saw the brunette amazoness.  
  
"Well.....um.....maybe it's time someone filled you in....." Usagi said a bit nervously.  
  
"Filled me in? On what exactly?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Well.....you see, I sort of know who Chibi-Usa really is. Well, the senshi and I all do anyway. And where she's from as well......" Usagi said, staring at her hands.  
  
"You do? Who is she? Where is she from? Tell me, Usagi!" Mamoru cried.  
  
"Well.....She's from the 30th century, from a place called Crystal Tokyo to be exact. She's.....well, she's a princess." Usagi said, talking slowly, afraid of what to say.  
  
"Crystal Tokyo? A princess? What are you talking about, Usagi?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Chibi-Usa's parents are the rulers of Crystal Tokyo. Her mother was the one attacked by the Dark Moon Family." Usagi said softly.  
  
"Usagi, *who* is Chibi-Usa, and *who* is her mother?" Mamoru asked a bit impatiently.  
  
"Usagi is. Or will be, as Neo-Queen Serenity." A woman's voice suddenly said from behind Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru spun around, coming face to face with the green haired woman behind him, who was smiling kindly at them both.  
  
"Setsuna!" Usagi cried. The woman smiled at Usagi, as Mamoru finally registered what he had just heard.  
  
"Serenity? Neo-Queen Serenity? I don't understand.....who are you? How do you know the name Serenity?" Mamoru asked suspiciously.  
  
Setsuna smiled politely at him, and bowed her head slightly in respect, before she spoke softly.  
  
"My name is Setsuna Meio. You've already known me as Pluto, the Guardian of Time. And I know of the name Serenity, because I happen to serve her magesty in the past, present, and future." Setsuna said, before sitting down next to Usagi.  
  
"What? Pluto? *You're* the one who wouldn't let me near Usagi when she sprained her ankle! Wait.....what do you mean you serve Serenity?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Hello? I am right here!" Usagi cried as Setsuna smiled warmly at the blonde, before looking back at Mamoru with a secretive smile.  
  
"As far as the Princess is concerned, I know more than you can imagine, Endymion." Setsuna said as Usagi started to blush furiously. Setsuna was the one who had told her that Chibi-Usa was her daughter after all.  
  
"For example, my Prince, those dreams, or shall I say nightmares that you've been expriencing for the past few weeks have been sent by the King of the Earth to test the strength if your love for Usagi." Setsuna said.  
  
"Wait a minute. What King of Earth? We don't have a King of Earth! What are you talking about?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"The *future* King, Mamoru. Now, to answer your question, *I* am the one who sent Small Lady into this time. Or as you and the others call her, Chibi-Usa." Setsuna said.  
  
"You? But you said that Serenity.....or rather this Neo-Queen Serenity.....was Chibi-Usa's mother....." Mamoru began confused.  
  
"Yes I did. Neo-Queen Serenity is Usagi's future self, and thus, she is Chibi-Usa's future mother." Setsuna said.  
  
Mamoru suddenly felt jealously, anger, depression, and hurt wash over him. Sure, he'd been the one to break up with Usagi, telling her it was over, but he only did it because of those horrible nightmares. Deep down, he still loved her more than life itself. It hurt too much to think of some other man as his beloved Usako's husband and.....father of her child.  
  
Setsuna had an almost wicked smile on her face as she thought of what Mamoru must have been thinking at that moment, giving the look on his face in the very least.  
  
Poor, Endymion. He has no clue that the Neo-Queen is married to *his* future self. It must be tearing him apart thinking of her bearing another man's child. Setsuna thought.  
  
Setsuna laughed softly to herself at the thought. But she knew it would only be fair to tell him the truth. No matter how much fun she may be having.  
  
"May I ask, Endymion, who exactly you think it is that is the King of the Earth? Hmm?" Setsuna asked, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"I don't care, Setsuna." Mamoru mumbled.  
  
"Well now, let me see here. The King of Crystal Tokyo rules by Neo- Queen Serenity's side, is the father of her daughter, and is, and always has been the true love of the Queen. As I recall, I don't remember there being more than two days when the two were ever seperated from one another. They love the princess more than life itself, and would do anything to protect her. Yes, I'd say that you're quiet the lucky man." Setsuna said.  
  
Mamoru jerked his head up in surprise. Had he heard right? The entire time, Usagi's face was as red as a tomato, and getting darker.  
  
"What did you just say?" Mamoru asked as Setsuna smiled at him, taking a sip out of her cup of tea.  
  
Gods, she loved her job.  
  
"Setsuna, what did you just say?" Mamoru repeated.  
  
"Honestly, my Prince, think about it. During the Silver Millenium, the two of you couldn't be separated by death! What made you think some silly nightmares could keep you from each other?" Setsuna asked.  
  
After getting no reponse from Mamoru, she finally gave up.  
  
"For the love of Kami, Mamoru! I'm saying that *you* are the future King of Earth! I'm saying that *you* are Neo-Queen Serenity's husband! I'm *saying* that *YOU* are Chibi-Usa's father! Would you like me to spell it out for you?" Setsuna nearly shouted.  
  
There was silence for a moment.........a minute passed.............then five...................then ten.....................  
  
THUMP  
  
"Mamo-chan! He fainted! Setsuna! You made him faint!" Usagi cried, looking down at the dark haired man in shock, who lay unconscious at her feet.  
  
"Hmm. You know he did that the day you told him you were pregnant, then *again* at Chibi-Usa's birth.....funny, isn't it?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Don't tell him I said this.....but I guess it *is* kind of funny." Usagi said with a giggle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. A New Mission & The Story of The Moon Pr...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
First of all, I don't own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and all related characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Rated R for language, but no hentai.  
  
Second of all, this has a bizarre twist to it. I set this story during the Crisis of the Black Moon Family. Mamoru broke up with Usagi because of his nightmares. I had the Outer Senshi, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto in my story because I *really* like the Outer Senshi! They're wicked cool! Besides, it's my story, and I can make it anyway I want!  
  
Oh, and one more thing: Haruka and Michiru are not an item. I know they are in the manga, but in my story, their not, ok?  
  
Also, like I said before, you can't have my Mirai Clone. I know he's a hottie, but I created him, and that makes him mine.  
  
Anyway folks, enjoy the story, and for the last time, keep your eyes off my Mirai! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi & The Outer Senshi Chapter Seven : A New Misson And The Story of the Moon Princess  
  
"How have things been between you and Mamoru, Usagi?" Michiru asked as she and Setsuna walked along beside their princess.  
  
"Certainly much better. He still can't believe he has a daughter, or will anyway. It certainly explains why he's always felt so attached to her all this time too." Usagi said.  
  
"It is quiet interesting." Setsuna said softly.  
  
"What is?" Michiru asked curiously.  
  
"That the prince would feel such a connection to his daughter before she was even born." Setsuna said with a smile.  
  
"Speaking of the pink haired princess, have you told her yet?" Michiru asked as Usagi shook her head.  
  
"No, I couldn't. I can't do that to her. Not when I know how much her mother means to her." Usagi said.  
  
"I don't understand, Princess." Michiru said.  
  
"Chibi-Usa believes her mother is the most perfect being to ever walk the Earth. She worships her mother. How can I break her heart with the truth?" Usagi asked sadly.  
  
"Break her heart? What are you talking about, Princess?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"I couldn't disappoint her like that. I just couldn't." Usagi said.  
  
"Usagi, you could never disappoint her. She's your daughter. She loves you. And she misses her mother greatly. The poor child have suffered so much already, would you deny her the one thing that may bring her even a little bit of happiness? Knowing that she could be with her mother once more, even if it is in a different time?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"But-" Usagi began.  
  
"You underestimate your daughter, Princess." Michiru said with a smile.  
  
"What if.....what if she hates me for telling her? You know how she feels about me." Usagi said.  
  
"Yes, I do, and it's far from hatred, Usagi. Trust me, she's just a child. She treats you like an older sister. Which is how she feels about you." Setsuna said.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, I never.....I didn't know....." Usagi said.  
  
"They're right, Usako." A voice said, as Mamoru stepped up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her, and holding her to his chest.  
  
"It's a pleasure to see you awake and alert, my Prince." Setsuna said with a smirk and a bow.  
  
"Honestly. Would you stop with the bowing?! Really, I swear, we get the idea already." Usagi joked.  
  
"Come on, Usako. What do you say we go and see a certain pink haired princess? I was thinking I'd take my two lovely ladies on a picnic this afternoon beside the lake in the park. What do you say?" Mamoru asked as Usagi smiled as she nodded.  
  
"Wonderful. Well, then if you two ladies would excuse us?" Mamoru asked as Setsuna and Michiru smiled and nodded.  
  
"Have a wonderful time, your highnesses." Setsuna said as Mamoru wrapped an arm around Usagi's waist and led her away.  
  
"Those two just get cuter and cuter." Michiru said with a laugh as the two walked away.  
  
"You should see them in the future. They practically can't keep their hands off each other." Setsuna said with a laugh.  
  
"And the way it should be, of course. Now that the Prince and Princess are back together, do you suppose now is the time to finish what we came for?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Yes, I believe so. The time is drawing nearer. If we don't find her soon, then our power will not be enough when the time comes, and we'll all be doomed." Setsuna said gravely.  
  
"I agree. We must locate the senshi of destruction and soon." Michiru said.  
  
Setsuna nodded in agreement, as the two looking towards the sky.  
  
"Mamo-chan! I'm so happy to see you! Are you taking me for some ice cream?" Chibi-Usa asked eagerly as soon as she spotted Mamoru walk into the yard with Usagi.  
  
"Actually, my little odango, I was thinking about taking both you and Usako on a picnic. What do you say?" Mamoru asked with a smile as the little pink haired girl stuck out her tongue and frowned darkly.  
  
"Odango? But I'm no odango! Usagi is! Not me!" Chibi-Usa said.  
  
"Usako will always be my Odango Atama, but you will always be my little odango." Mamoru said.  
  
"But I thought you hated Usagi, Mamo-chan. She's so immature.....and clumsy.....and a major ditz.....and a klutz....." Chibi-Usa said, trailing off as she thought to herself.  
  
A hurt look passed over Usagi's face as she listened to Chibi-Usa. She'd been right after all. Chibi-Usa did hate her. She just couldn't tell the child the truth, she just couldn't.  
  
"Now stop that right now, Chibi-Usa!" Mamoru said crossly as the little girl looked up at the dark haired man startled.  
  
"W-what?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
  
"Chibi-Usa, there's a lot about Usako that you don't understand. Which is why you have no right to say such things about her. And I think maybe it's about time we start to clear some things up. She's-" Mamoru began, but was cut off suddenly when Usagi grabbed his arm, and pulled his down to her so she could whisper in his ear.  
  
"No! Mamo-chan, you can't! You can't tell her. Don't you see? She hates me, but she loves her mother so much. I can't break her heart with the truth. We can't tell her!" Usagi whispered frantically.  
  
"Usako, what are you talking about? That's not what I was getting at." Mamoru said as Usagi looked at him confused.  
  
"It's not?" Usagi asked as Mamoru shook his head.  
  
"No. But I think maybe we should. No, I mean it. Just trust me Usako, ok? It's not as bad as you think. She'll understand." Mamoru said as Usagi opened her mouth to protest, but he just shook his head sternly.  
  
"Usako, you know I'm right. Just believe me, ok?" Mamoru asked as Usagi reluctantly nodded.  
  
"Fine." Usagi mumbled.  
  
Mamoru smiled at her, before looking back at the confused child.  
  
"First of all Chibi-Usa, I'm going to tell you somethings you have probably never heard before. But before I start, you must promise *not* to interupt until I'm absolutely finished, understood?" Mamoru asked as Chibi- Usa nodded quietly.  
  
"As I was saying, there's a lot to Usako that you never knew. I mean, she's faced *countless* numbers of youmas and fought the entire Nega-verse, along with saving the world from *total* destruction almost every other week." Mamoru began as the little girl looked at the two in confusion.  
  
"Huh?" Chibi-Usa began, but immediately shut her mouth when Mamoru frowned softly at her.  
  
"Before I can go on, there's something we should get out in the open. Chibi-Usa, we know you've been trying to help your mother in the future, and to do that, you were sent here for Sailor Moon to protect and look after you, am I right?" Mamoru asked. Chibi-Usa hesitated a moment, until Mamoru smiled at her, and nodded his head.  
  
"It's ok for you to answer my question, Chibi-Usa." Mamoru said with a smile.  
  
"Um......yeah, that's right. But.....but I can't find her. She and the rest of the senshi save me everytime one of this big meanies from the Dark Moon Family try to take me away, but.....but she never.....I mean, I haven't been able to talk to her." Chibi-Usa said sadly, looking down at the floor.  
  
"I see. Well, then I suppose the next thing would be for Usagi to tell you what you want to know." Mamoru said as the little girl whipped her head up to frown in confusion at them both.  
  
"What?" Chibi-Usa asked as Usagi sighed almost sadly.  
  
"I'm Sailor Moon, Chibi-Usa. That's why either me or the girls are always there to protect you in time." Usagi said softly.  
  
"But.....you can't be......you're not......you can't be Sailor Moon!" Chibi-Usa cried angrily. Usagi bit her lip as Mamoru frowned at the little girl again.  
  
"Chibi-Usa, enough! Usagi is, and always has been Sailor Moon. And the girls are the Sailor Senshi. As for me-" Mamoru began.  
  
"*You're* a Sailor Senshi too, Mamo-chan?!" Chibi-Usa cried, her eyes wide in excitement.  
  
Mamoru sweatdropped.  
  
"Er, no, not exactly. I'm not a senshi.....well, I suppose I sort of am.....uh, what I mean is-" Mamoru began.  
  
"He's Tuxedo Kamen." Usagi said softly.  
  
"You *are*?!" Chibi-Usa cried, jumping into Mamoru's lap as the dark haired man chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Hai. But we have other more important matters to discuss, Chibi-Usa. Usako and myself being Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen is just the beginning." Mamoru said as Usagi bit her lip again.  
  
"What do you mean?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
  
"Well, you know how Usagi, as Sailor Moon, is the guardian and keeper of the Imperium Silver Crystal?" Mamoru asked as Chibi-Usa nodded.  
  
"Well, do you know why?" Mamoru asked as Chibi-Usa frowned in confusion.  
  
"Well, not exactly. I mean, my......my Mommy told me she's the guardian of the Silver Crystal, and it was passed down from her Mommy, my Grandmother....." Chibi-Usa began uncertainly.  
  
"It's alright, Chibi-Usa. Pluto has already told us about Crystal Tokyo.....and about your parents the King and Queen." Mamoru said, chosing his words carefully.  
  
"She did? How come?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
  
"She felt it was necessary. Now, go back to what you were saying Chibi-Usa." Mamoru said.  
  
"Well, Mommy told me she was a princess a long time ago. She lived on the Moon, and her mother was the ruler of the Silver Millenium. But.....she doesn't tell me much more than that." Chibi-Usa said, looking down.  
  
"She didn't?" Mamoru asked, looking over at Usagi briefly, who looked at him just as surprised.  
  
"Well, I suppose we can fill you in on the rest." Usagi said, looking uncertainly at Mamoru.  
  
"You? But what do you know about my Mommy's kingdom?" Chibi-Usa asked suspiciously.  
  
"She should know, Chibi-Usa. It's her past. She lived on the moon in her past life." Mamoru said.  
  
"She did? Then you.....you knew my Mommy when she was a princess?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
  
"Technically. Chibi-Usa.....Usako....is the reincarnated Princess Serenity of the Silver Millenium. Her mother, was Queen Serenity." Mamoru said as Chibi-Usa looked at him in disbelief.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Lily* WOW! That was pretty long wasn't it? Well, I hoped you all enjoyed it thus far. Ja ne. 


End file.
